1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hard disk mounting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, when a computer is assembled, hard disks are attached to a hard disk mounting device, and then the hard disk mounting device is mounted in a computer enclosure. However, during installation or removal of the hard disk mounting device, the hard disk mounting device needs extra space to slide in the computer enclosure, which occupies greater space of the computer enclosure. Moreover, the structure of the hard disk mounting device is often extremely complex.